warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollyleaf
Hollyleaf is a black she-cat with intense green eyes. History In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Hollykit, along with her brothers Jaykit and Lionkit, decide to hunt down the cubs of a dead fox that has been found on the territory. However, the kits' interference causes Jaykit to be injured after falling over the edge of the camp. While watching Leafpool treat Jaykit's injuries, Hollykit decides that she wants to become a medicine cat. She wants to be important to her Clan, and care for them. :Hollykit takes on the name of Hollypaw after Leafpool agrees to be her mentor. Hollypaw has a hard time remembering the names of herbs and their healing properties, but when Leafpool takes her out for battle training, she quickly finds that she is very good at fighting. When she was supposed to treat an infected wound, squeamishness kept her from coming too close. :She decides to become a normal apprentice, training to become a warrior, and tells Firestar and Leafpool after Brook talks to her about how different cats have different strengths. Brackenfur becomes her new mentor. During the Day Time Gathering, which was suggested by Squirrelflight, she wins the fighting competition against Heatherpaw, a WindClan apprentice, who had been in training for several moons more than Hollypaw. When Ivypaw of Shadowclan challenges her to fight, claiming that Hollypaw couldn't beat her, Brackenfur cuffed her ear and said proudly that one win was enough. :After she beats Heatherpaw, however, she is confused when she sees Jaypaw running past her not even stopping to congratulate her win. She later finds out he was running to save Breezepaw and Lionpaw from a collapsing badger den. Firestar rewards her by allowing her to have first prey from the fresh kill pile for winning the fighting contest. Dark River :Hollypaw was worried about her friend in RiverClan, Willowpaw, a medicine cat apprentice, because RiverClan moved their camp to the island where the Gatherings were held, and she knew RiverClan were having a problem. She asked Jaypaw to find out what was happening in RiverClan through asking Willowpaw, because now she wasn't a medicine cat apprentice, and wouldn't see her at the half-moon medicine cat meeting. :After deciding to try to find out about RiverClan's problem on her own, Hollypaw is held captive in the RiverClan temporary camp until Squirrelflight comes to fetch her. She and her close friend Cinderpaw discovered Lionpaw meeting with Heatherpaw. She clearly disapproves her brother's relationship with the pretty WindClan apprentice, and watches him closely to make sure he doesn't sneak out, clearly showing her feirce belief of the warrior code. And also threatens to tell her father- the deputy of ThunderClan- Brambleclaw, if he continues, which strains her relationship with her brother and she worries he won't forgive her, which he doesn't for a while. On an occasion Lionpaw hurts her in battle training, feeling frusterated she didn't trust him. And Brambleclaw takes him hunting to discuss his behavior. :Near the end of the book, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw search for the missing kits from WindClan. Heatherpaw and Breezepaw search with them too, and they rescue the kits from drowning in the tunnels where her brother and Heatherpaw used to meet in. Hollypaw then decides that she can no longer be friends with Willowpaw anymore, as she was training to be a warrior now, not a medicine cat. ''Outcast :Hollypaw continues her training to become a warrior. During a hunting patrol Brook comments she is a good hunter because of her strong back legs. Later Hollypaw tells Cinderpaw that she would focus on becoming a better hunter before training to become a better fighter. Hollypaw also thinks about how she can become the leader of ThunderClan throughout the book and is worried that she is acting sort of ambitious but later convinced herself that she isn't. :Hollypaw along with her siblings, Jaypaw and Lionpaw, journey to the Tribe of Rushing Water. While traveling there she, Lionpaw and Breezepaw enter a barn to catch some fresh-kill. She does not think it a good idea, but decides to come because she wants to help them. Lionpaw comments that she is one of the best hunters in the Clan. They were attacked by dogs while hunting and saved by Purdy. :Afterwards, Hollypaw picks ticks off Purdy to thank him for saving them. She finds out that Purdy's owners had died and that he was living on his own. She commented on how his life was harder than the elders of a Clan. When the group of cats get to the Tribe of Rushing Water she teaches "to-be's" on fighting techniques with Lionpaw and Breezepaw. While she finds it difficult, she enjoys the experience of being a mentor. :Before the battle against the rogues began, Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Breezepaw and Pebble enter through a hole in the ceiling to scare off the nursing she-cats. Hollypaw fought hard in the battle and after it was over, she freaked out when she saw Lionpaw with the rouge blood covering his pelt,thinking it was his, then she helped Lionpaw wash off the blood on him. Jaypaw then tells her and Lionpaw about the prophecy. Eclipse :Hollypaw stresses highly over the prophecy, and is exasperated when Lionpaw shows little concern. She wants to use her powers to preserve the warrior code. She and her brothers return to the The Lake territory, along with Crowfeather, Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Breezepaw. Stormfur and Brook remain with the Tribe of Rushing Water. :Hollypaw, Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, and Brackenfur go to find out why Windclan were stealing food from ThunderClan territory. They meet Harespring, Owlwhisker, and Ashfoot, the WindClan deputy. Harespring attacks Brambleclaw, but Brambleclaw easily pins him down. Ashfoot then begs for him to let her Clanmate go and leave WindClan territory. Brambleclaw does so reluctantly. When she tells Lionblaze, he carelessly rips moss which Hollyleaf observes is too messy for kits. :Hollypaw finds another tunnel that leads to WindClan but she doesn't tell Lionpaw in fear of him using it to meet with Heatherpaw. : After Blossomkit, Briarkit, and Bumblekit are born, she congratulates him for helping. :During the battle with WindClan and RiverClan, Hollypaw helped Mousewhisker into the battle when he poked his eye with a thorn in the darkness. When she goes to get help from ShadowClan, Ivytail is guarding the camp and tries to stop her. However, Hollypaw sucessfully convinces Blackstar to help. :Hollypaw is the first cat to see Sol on WindClan territory, and she thinks he is a lion. The others think she is just seeing things. She later helps her littermates find Sol, and is strangely mezmerized by his amber eyes. : After the battle, Hollypaw is the one to discovers Squirrelflight's wound, when Leafpool tells everyone to leave her, she protests as Sandstorm guides her away. : She and her brothers head out to find Sol, the cat who claimed to know the sun would disappear. During the travel, she pricks her nose on a thorn in the dark is tired from the long travel so soon after the battle. When they find him they offer him to come to ThunderClan, while headed home they are stopped by a ShadowClan patrol and taken to their camp even though they didn't cross the border. In the camp, Hollypaw sees Tawnypelt's three kits. Once they return Hollypaw is promptly ordered to go hunting with Lionpaw, and their mentors. :She also gets her warrior name, Hollyleaf, along with Lionpaw and Cinderpaw, who are then Lionblaze and Cinderheart. Long Shadows :Sol has stopped ShadowClan in believing in the warrior code. Hollyleaf goes with her brothers to spy on ShadowClan. Later in the book Tawnypelt brings her kits, Tigerpaw, Flamepaw, and Dawnpaw, to ThunderClan. Hollyleaf is on the patrol that finds them by the border. :Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Tigerpaw, Flamepaw, and Dawnpaw create a fake sign from StarClan (which turns into a real sign) to bring ShadowClan back to the warrior code. While Ashfur almost pushed the three cats off into a blazing fire, it was revealed that Squirrelflight was not any of the three's mother and Brambleclaw is not their father even though he thinks he is. Ashfur tells them that he is not going to keep their secret, and leaves, sparing Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather's lives. :When he leaves, Hollyleaf immediately demands of Squirrelflight if she had told the truth—and Squirrelflight apologized, admitting she had told the truth, and that she truly wasn't their mother. Hollyleaf quickly comes to resent Squirrelflight for lying about them being her kits. :She is horrified when she learns of Ashfur's intention to announce her heritage at the Gathering, because she believes it will make the other Clans hate ThunderClan for their diluted blood even more. However, unlike her siblings, she sees the futility in trying to dissuade Ashfur, telling him to his face that if he wants to destroy his own Clan that it's his business. :Later, Ashfur and Squirrelflight are missing when the Clan gets together to attend the Gathering. Hollyleaf thinks to herself that she wouldn't care if Squirrelflight never returned to camp. She shies away from thinking of Ashfur at all. Squirrelflight finally arrives, covered in mud from an apparent fall into a stream. Firestar gets tired of waiting for Ashfur and the patrol leaves without him, only to find his lifeless body in the stream at the WindClan border. At first it is assumed that he has drowned, but Leafpool discovers a laceration on his neck that confirms that he was murdered. Sunrise :In the prologue, Leafpool finds a clump of black fur in Ashfur's claws, which turns out to be Hollyleaf's, making her his murderer. :She is later chosen to go on the Sol patrol. On which they go to the sun-drown place to find Sol, as Firestar believes him responsible for Ashfur's death. She is charmed by Sol for a while, but then loses interest. Her tongue gets stuck on the ice, and Brackenfur has to help her get unstuck. She helps to try and get Brambleclaw and Birchfall out of the water by holding the stick when they fall in the sun-drown-place's depths. :After Honeyfern's death, saving Briarkit from a snake bite, she goes into Leafpool's den to demand information about her parentage from the medicine cat. Leafpool misinterprets Hollyleafs question ("Tell me everything you know!") believing that Hollyleaf knows that Leafpool knows that Hollyleaf killed Ashfur. Hollyleaf tries to deny, but is overcome by guilt and self-disgust and confesses. When she explains why she did it, Leafpool reveals that she is Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze's true mother. Hollyleaf is overcome with hate for the cat who broke the warrior code to give birth to her, and then becomes obsessed with learning the identity of her father. :After finding out her father was Crowfeather, a WindClan warrior, Hollyleaf snapped. Obsessed as she was with the warrior code, she could not stand being both a medicine cat's kit and half-Clan. At the Gathering she revealed the truth about her heritage, screeching her hate for the cats who gave birth to her and Squirrelflight, who lied to her and her littermates. She is shocked by the blatant dissaproval the other cats show for her revalation, believing that she had done the right thing. Leafpool, ashamed, steps down as the ThunderClan medicine cat. Hollyleaf leaves the Gathering and returns to ThunderClan. Hollyleaf then finds Leafpool's deathberries and prepares to force the medicine cat to eat them when Leafpool says she has already lost everything, and that it would be worse for her if she stayed alive. Hollyleaf hesitates, then lets Leafpool live. :Hollyleaf decided to leave the Clans, because she couldn't stand being a half-clan cat and a medicine cat's kit, and she is spotted running for the tunnels. Lionblaze and Jayfeather followed her to try and stop her, but Hollyleaf does not listen. She then admits that she was the one who killed Ashfur. Jayfeather reaches into her memories, and he knows exactly how she killed Ashfur. Just as she entered the the tunnels to leave the Clans, the tunnel entrance collapsed. Lionblaze and Jayfeather didn't see her body, and it is unknown if she survived or not. :Jayfeather and Lionblaze returned back to the ThunderClan camp. To let Hollyleaf be remembered like the other passed warriors and to hide that she had fled ThunderClan, Jayfeather and Lionblaze told the Clan that Hollyleaf had accidentally ran into the tunnels while chasing a squirrel, and didn't tell them that she killed Ashfur, so she could be remembered as a noble warrior. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :The narrator of this guide, Rock, says that Firestar has waited a long time for the birth of these kits. :Hollypaw is the thinker and politician out of the three, and is aware of all the consequences that could occur from a single action. To her, the warrior code is everything the Clan's have been built on, and she would tread the hardest paths just to defend it. Rock tells the kits to remember that wits can be sharper than claws. :Rock ends with a final piece of advice for Mosskit, Blossomkit and Adderkit; ::"Three young cats, with starlight in their eyes and the whisper of an ancient wind in their fur. Just remember this: power is neither good nor bad, but it's user makes it so."'' Plays and Stories ''Brightspirit's Mercy :Hollyleaf appeared along with her siblings when Jaypaw was asked by Brightspirit, Shiningheart, and Braveheart to give prey to the other Clans. At first, she is reluctant to help the rival Clans, but she becomes convinced by the StarClan cats and Jaypaw, because giving the others prey could stop a battle, and they would be in debt to ThunderClan. Lionblaze still scoffs at the idea, but eventually helps them catch prey because he wants to stick together with his siblings. Erin Hunter Chat It was revealed in the 6th Erin Hunter chat that Squirrelflight requested the -leaf for Hollyleaf and she was thinking of Leafpool. Character Pixels Image:Hollyleaf.kit.png| Kit File:HollyleafMCA2.png| Medicine Cat Apprentice Image:Hollypaw.png| Warrior Apprentice Image:Hollyleaf.warrior.png| Warrior Family Members '''Mother:' :LeafpoolRevealed in Sunrise, page 246: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Father: :CrowfeatherRevealed in Sunrise, page 292: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Brothers: :JayfeatherRevealed in The Sight, page 5: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :LionblazeRevealed in The Sight, page 5: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Half-Brother: :BreezepeltRevealed in The Sight, page 118: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandfather: :FirestarRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandmothers: :SandstormRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Ashfoot:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 37: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great Grandfathers: :RedtailRevealed on Vicky's facebook page: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :JakeRevealed on Vicky's facebook page: Status Unknown Great Grandmother: :BrindlefaceRevealed on Vicky's facebook page: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great Grandfathers: :Adderfang: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Grandmother: :WindRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 4: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Distant Grandfather: :GorsestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 4: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncle: :Eaglekit:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 32 Status Unknown Aunt: :SquirrelflightRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great Aunts: :Princess:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 111 Confirmed alive by Erin Hunter :Ferncloud:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great Uncle: :Ashfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Status Unknown Great Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :DustpeltRevealed on Vicky's facebook page Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :RavenpawRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Great Great Aunts: :Willowpelt: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Leopardfoot: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Frostfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :Cloudtail:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 219 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Cinderpelt:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Whitewing:Revealed in Midnight, page 17 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :IcecloudRevealed in The Sight, page 5: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :HollykitRevealed in Midnight, page 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LarchkitRevealed in Midnight, page 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :SpiderlegRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :ShrewpawRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :BirchfallRevealed in Midnight, page 84: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :FoxleapRevealed in The Sight, page 5: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Rosepetal:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Warriors Category:Sunrise characters Category:Main Character Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters